zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Kakariko Village
}} is a recurring location in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. Its geographical and historical situation seems to change in each game, and so many fans assert that these villages are not the same, but merely share the same name. It may have been inspired by various towns in Zelda II: The Adventure of Link and, in turn, may have served as the inspiration for such future towns in the series - Mabe Village, Clock Town, Lynna City, Horon Village, Windfall Island, Hyrule Town, and various minor villages. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Kakariko Village is located in the mid-western part of the Light World, south of the Lost Woods. At one point, Link is asked by the Loyal Sage of the Sanctuary to find the wise man Sahasrahla, who at one point lived in the village. Link first talks to the presumed wife of Sahasrahla, who tells him that he has indeed left the village. Eventually, Link finds Sahasrahla's Grandson who tells him that Sahasrahla has made the Eastern Palace Ruins his new home. Many optional side-quests can be completed in Kakariko Village, but it is also the site of the duck sealed within the Weathercock that Link needs to awaken with the Flute. Once he has done this, the duck inside the statue is released and it will transport him to certain areas in Hyrule whenever he sounds the Flute in the outside world. Kakariko Village, as mentioned before, is located to the south of the Lost Woods, a place notorious for the thieves who reside there, and so it is not surprising that one thief, Blind, once had a permanent residence in the village. By the time Link visits the hideout, it has been abandoned, although treasures can still be found within. Blind himself turns out to have traveled to the Village of Outcasts, the Dark World's equivalent of Kakariko Village, a haven for thieves, gambling establishments and various monsters. He was transported there either intentionally or accidentally, and turns out to be the boss of Thieves' Town, the fourth Dark World dungeon. In the Dark World, the Weathercock has been replaced by a Gargoyle Statue, which blocks the entrance to the Thieves' Town with the forks of a trident. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Kakariko Village is located directly at the foot of Death Mountain. Villagers there recall that Impa, Zelda's nursemaid, opened the formerly Sheikah-exclusive village to the poor commoners of Hyrule (presumably not rich enough to live in Hyrule Castle Town). Furthermore, Impa's House, inside of which is found a Piece of Heart, was opened to the public. Dominating the landscape is a Windmill, which is used to draw water up from the Well of Three Features, the source of water for the villagers. Sheikah legend states that Impa sealed a great evil in the Bottom of the Well. Later, when Link learns the Song of Storms as an adult, playing it can overwork the Windmill, making it draw up all the water, drying up the well. This opens it up for exploration as a child to find the Lens of Truth. Another local legend states that a wise man with an eye that could see the truth lived where the well is located now. When Link is a child, Carpenters are hard at work, expanding the village so that it can one day be a "true city". The village is also guarded by three Hyrulean Soldiers: two Clock Soldiers and the Keaton Mask Soldier. The village also has a graveyard. In Link's adulthood, the great evil imprisoned in the well escapes, setting fire to the village and beating Link and Sheik considerably before retreating into the Shadow Temple, situated in the back of the graveyard. Impa then goes off to imprison the great evil again, but is unsuccessful. Link must rescue her by defeating this great evil, which turns out to be an invisible "Phantom Shadow Beast", Bongo Bongo. Link can use the Lens of Truth to see the monster and slash its vulnerable eye. During the seven-year period of turmoil in Hyrule between Link's drawing of the Master Sword and his awakening, the survivors of Ganondorf's reign of terror in Hyrule Castle Town fled to the village to escape persecution, and some of the shops are relocated there. Talon, the previous proprietor of the Lon Lon Ranch, also runs off to Kakariko Village when Ingo kicks him out. The village is also no longer guarded by Clock Soldiers. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Kakariko Village appears during the fifth level of the game, The Dark World. When Link arrives at Kakariko Village, it has been overrun by thieves. Much of the village has been lit on fire, by either the thieves or by Shadow Link. Many of the villagers are suspicious and act almost rude to Link, but request that he put out the fires before he leaves. By falling down the hole to the far northwest and navigating the maze inside, Link can obtain Bombs, which can be used to enter the back of the Cucco pen. After giving one of the Cucco to the lonely widower, Link obtains a Power Bracelet, which can be used to lift trees. A man in the far northeast house requests that Link find and ten thieves and throw them into the pen outside of his house. Many thieves can be found in the open, however a few are found underground beneath trees or stones. One Thief can only be found by obtaining the shovel from the man in the house to the east. He instructs Link where to dig until he finds the hole with the Thief. After all ten thieves have been captured, the man allows Link to progress north. By picking up the Fire Rod from beneath a large stone in the next area, Link can light the four Torches in the following area. Consequently, it begins raining, putting out the village's fires. Going back to where he got the Shovel, Link can continue east, where he must fight four Shadow Links. Once they are defeated, he can continue to the nearby river. After following it and collecting Force Gems along the way, Link must defeat another Base Creature of Magic. Upon his defeat, the spirit of the corrupt Green Knight appears and relinquishes his Green Jewel. After breaking the Vaati Barriers, Link can continue to the Temple of Darkness. An issue of Tingle Times can be found here warning visitors of the thieves located inside the town. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Instead of being built on a terraced surface, Kakariko Village is built on a rugged cliff on the side of Death Mountain. There are several small houses, shops, a sanctuary, an inn, and a few springs located throughout the village. It also has a small Graveyard behind it. It was a small but tranquil village in the Eldin Province under the leadership of its local shaman Renado. This changed, however, when Kakariko was blanketed beneath the veil of Twilight. During this time, the majority of its inhabitants were killed by Shadow Beasts or turned into Shadow Beasts themselves, despite the efforts of rescue teams formed by villagers. Fortunately, Link and Midna revive the Light Spirit, Eldin, and release the Twilight's grasp on Kakariko Village, saving the remaining townsfolk from destruction. Although the village is saved, however, it is still utterly devastated (partly through Link's own actions). After Link defeats Fyrus in the Goron Mines, and recovers the second Fused Shadow, the Gorons from nearby Death Mountain, the Youths from Ordon Village, and the remaining three villagers help rebuild Kakariko Village. Later in the game, Prince Ralis is transported by Telma's horse cart to Kakariko Village in order to be treated by Renado. The amnesiac Ilia who had accompanied Ralis and Telma, is left in Renado's care in the hope he can restore her memory. It should also be noted that the only native inhabitants in the village are Renado, his daughter Luda, Barnes, and to a lesser extent, the Gorons. The rest of the inhabitants are from Ordon Village, where Link, Ilia, and the Children of Ordon; They are in Kakariko Village because Bulblins kidnapped them and brought them to the village as prisoners. Kakariko Village is more likely to be a name derived from the Kakariko Village in Ocarina of Time, due to the knowledge of a sign in The Hidden Village that says "Welcome to Old Kakarico." Even though the spelling is different, Kakariko of Ocarina of Time and Kakarico Village seem to be the most similar. However given its proximity to Death Mountain, it may be that Kakariko Village of Twilight Princess is the same village as the one from Ocarina of Time as it was in the same general location (at the foot of Death Mountain). It is implied the Sheikah created the Hidden Village as Kakariko Village from Ocarina of Time had been opened to the Hylian poor by Impa. As no structures from Ocarina of Time remain and area is somewhat barren it is possible the original was destroyed either by volcanic activity from Death Mountain and/or Ganondorf's rampage through Hyrule before his capture and failed execution. Presumably the Hidden Village was founded by by the Sheikah away from Death Mountain and was known as Kakariko Village though its existence was presumably only known to a select few outside the Sheikah tribe. Unaware of this the Humans and/or Hylians built a new Kakariko Village over the site of the original causing the Sheikah to rename their hidden Kakariko Village. Notably, the ghost of Queen Rutela states that the village is a sacred place to the Zora race: behind Kakariko Graveyard may be found the grave of the Zora King. The Zora Armor he made for the chosen hero was buried with him which Queen Rutela gives to Link after saving her son's life by bringing him to Renado. Ralis later visits the grave to pay his respects to his late father and mourn his mother's death as she had been executed by Zant for opposing his invasion of Zora's Domain and the rest of Hyrule. It is also suggested Ralis prays to his deceased parents for advice and guidance as it is now up to him to lead their people as he is their only child. Additionally, the area contains a passageway leading to Lake Hylia. Kakariko village resembles boom towns of the Wild West a trait is shares with the Hidden Village. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Even after six generations have passed, Kakariko Village remains similar to its depiction in A Link to the Past. The village is home to the milk bar, the elder Sahasrahla, a bee hunter, and an inventory shop. The castle guards regularly patrol the village, though some merely hang out in the milk bar due to the little activity and peace in the village. To the north of the village is the Lost Woods, to the east the blacksmith's house and Hyrule Castle, and to the south is the home of the Cucco Ranch. Link first arrives in Kakariko Village after being sent by Princess Zelda and Impa to see the village elder to warn him of a returning evil. Hearing that Seres has been captured, the elder directs Link to the Eastern Palace to prevent Osfala from investigating the place. Link returns to the village at one point after Hyrule Castle has fallen under a magical barrier to return a golden gem that was stolen by a thief back to the Zora Queen so as to gain the Flippers. When Link discovers the parallel world of Lorule, he finds a mysterious portal in the region's Thieves' Town that links back to the Stylish Woman's house. A portal found at the back of Sahasrahla's house will teleport Link to the north of Thieves' Town. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild In Breath of the Wild, Kakariko Village is located in the northeast side of West Necluda. It is a moderately sized mountain village mainly inhabited by members of the Sheikah race. It is currently governed by Impa. The village resembles a traditional Japanese village, which fits with the Sheikah's culture and ninja-like attributes. One of Hylia's Goddess Statues can be found in the center of the village, and several frog statues are located in front of Impa's house. Link can find several other Koroks hidden in and around Kakariko Village like most areas of Hyrule. Finding them will reward Link with one Korok Seed for each Korok he discovers. According to Impa, the Great Fairy Cotera who dwells nearby, has been watching over and protecting it since its foundation, however Link discovers that Cotera has lost much of her power as people rarely visit her. The town contains several shops such as The Curious Quiver, Enchanted, and High Spirits Produce. The town also has a small inn called the Shuteye Inn where visiting travelers stay. Swift Carrots and Fortified Pumpkins are a specialty of the village. Link can fish for captive breed Sanke Carp swimming in the small moat-like waterway that surrounds Impa's House and nearby Lantern Lake. The Ta'loh Naeg Shrine acts as the fast travel point for Kakariko Village, local Sheikah legend has it that by going through Ta'loh Naeg's trial, one can learn secret arts of offense and defense. The Fang and Bone shop appears next to Lantern Lake at night after Link encounters Kilton at Skull Lake in Deep Akkala. The village contains two Cooking Pots, one outside of High Spirits Produce and one east of Olkin and his wife's house. Though it is not identified as such, a small graveyard containing unmarked gravestones can be found located north of the village which serves as the game's incarnation of Kakariko Graveyard. Koko visits the graveyard in the morning to visit her mother's grave. Other Appearances Link's Crossbow Training Kakariko Village serves as the location for Kakariko Target Practice. Hyrule Warriors/''Legends'' from Hyrule Warriors]] A scaled down version of Kakariko Village from Twilight Princess appears as part of the Twilight Field stage in both Hyrule Warriors & Hyrule Warriors Legends. In the Land of Twilight story scenario, it is where Lana saves Agitha from a some Dark Forces' Bulblins & Aeralfos. As thanks for saving her, Agitha tells Lana that her Goddess Butterfly can guide her to the location of the Era of Twilight's Gate of Souls and the two leave the village by passing through Kakariko Graveyard. The village is smaller and the layout is different from the incarnation it is based on (Kakariko Village from Twilight Princess). As part of the A Link Between Worlds DLC, Kakariko Village from A Link Between Worlds appears on the Hyrule portion of the Lorule Adventure Map. Non-canonical appearances ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' manga In the manga adaption of Ocarina of Time Link finds himself starving on the open plains of Hyrule Field and is attacked by Impa. She nags Link for his mistakes, but in the village she teaches Link how to fight like a Sheikah. After Link understands the basics, the Well opens up and Dark Link emerges from it to fight Link. Link defeats him by using tactics he makes up during the fight, because Dark Link can only copy what Link knew before the fight. As a reward for Link's skill the town folks give him Epona and Link receives an earring to show he is a real Sheikah. Theories Windfall Some notice that Windfall Island seems to be related to Kakariko Village. It is possible that Windfall Island is Kakariko Village; this can be supported geologically, as Kakariko Village was located on a high hill. Dragon Roost Island, which is near Windfall, could relate to Death Mountain, and Kakariko Village was near Death Mountain, making Windfall Island a possible relocation site of citizens who escaped the Great Flood. They also have a few shared notes in their background music. It is also noteworthy that a shared feature of Kakariko and Windfall is the similarities between the Windmill and the wind-powered Ferris Wheel. Impa's Kakariko Village Given the fact that both villages are in the same general location and have a Graveyard, the Kakariko Village from Twilight Princess may be the same village as the one from Ocarina of Time and not the Hidden Village (which is located far from Death Mountain and lacks a Graveyard). One possibility is that after Impa opened Kakariko Village to non-Sheikah, she either founded or her tribe relocated to Old Kakarico which became the Hidden Village in order to maintain their tribes secrecy after Kakariko Village had become populated by Hylian and Human settlers. While the one in Twilight Princess lacks a Windmill, it is likely that the Windmill was torn down (possibly the no longer working correctly after to the Hero of Time played Song of Storms to drain Well of Three Features as a child) and the Sanctuary was constructed over where it once stood (as both the Sanctuary and the Windmill are connected to Kakariko Graveyard). It is possible that a new Well was constructed in the Graveyard to replace the Well of Three Features, but eventually dried up, though it was likely no longer needed due to the presence and/or discovery of Kakariko Hot Spring and the Spirit's Spring. It is possibly that volcanic and geological activity in the region altered the landscape, explaining way Kakariko Village in Twilight Princess is more barren as well as other changes in the local geology. New Kakariko Another possibility is that the Kakariko Village from Ocarina of Time was abandoned due to geological activity (such as a volcanic eruption or earthquake) on Death Mountain (which may have destroyed the Village or was evacuated as a precaution) and the Hidden Village was founded by Impa and other refugees from Kakariko Village. Eventually people returned to the sight of the original Kakariko Village (either rebuilding it or returning to the area once the danger had past) and Hidden Village renamed Old Kakarico, which may have been taken over by the Sheikah due to its secluded location and the original Kakariko Village (or the land it once stood upon) was turned over to Kakariko Village Hylians and Human settlers. Etymology The name "Kakariko" is phonetically similar to, and may be derived from cocorico, a word used in several languages as an onomatopoeic word for the crow of a rooster. de:Kakariko fr:Village Cocorico es:Villa Kakariko ja:カカリコ村 Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations Category:Link's Crossbow Training locations Category:Hyrule Warriors locations